An epilouge
by Saintofthieves
Summary: A gaiden story following the events of Baal's defeat with the Super Hero ending. Lot's of amnesia going on, and Mao seems to be the only one who remembers anything. This is my first, so don't expect much...
1. Chapter 1

Mao woke up to a very annoying headache, and as he tried to stand, he couldn't help but let out a groan of pain as the blood rushed to his head. He checks for a wound only to find a rather obnoxious lump. "What the hell happened at that party last night?" Mao asks himself. As his vision returns he begins to take note of his surroundings. "How'd I end up in a bathroom?! This is obviously a prank by Laharl," Mao reasons "I'll squish that bug!"

"Hey! Stop slacking and get back to work, dood!" says a prinnyas it enters.

Mao looks around to find who he was talking to but couldn't find anyone. "Who are you babbling to slave?" Mao asks.

"First off, I'm not your save, and second off I'm talking to you dood!" The prinny said with authority.

"At first I was going to just beat you up for disturbing me, but after that, i have something else in mind…huff…huff" Mao began to breath heavily as he grabbed the prinny.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" The prinny uneasily "Stop, don't you know punishment for prinny rebellion is death, dood!?" This stopped Mao in his tracks. "Prinny?" Mao thought. He looked in the mirror at the handsome devil next to him. The only thing that made him look anything like one of those disgusting creatures was a small fanny pack he had around his waist. He quickly remedied the situation by taking it off and using it to strangling the real prinny right in front of him. "Heeeeellppp!!!! ACK!!!"

Just then two prinny burst through the door screaming "Halt this is the prinny police!" they stopped and stared at Mao and the other prinny to take in the situation, then shouted in horror"What the! Headquarters, this is patrol, we have another wild one here. Requesting back-up." Mao looked annoyed"I don't remember authorizing any prinny police… and he called me a prinny, so it's not just this one. Huh" Mao began to contemplate his situation and drifted off. "Put the prinny down!" The two at the door shouted in unison. "Oh your still here, well if you want him so bad , have him!!" Mao said grinning as he threw the insolent prinny at the two incompetent ones causing a chain reaction that destroyed the bathroom and hurt several of the people outside.

The smell was horrible from all the raw sewage spewing from the place, but this didn't bother Mao as he jumped outside. No, what bothered him was that he was no longer at the top floor of the school. No, he was at the very bottom, in the streets. This is where all the commoners,beggars, and servants(Prinny's) lived. He surveyed the crowd of horrified onlookers and couldn't help but to laugh at the fear in their eyes. His laughter however was silenced by the sound of sirens in the distance. He grunted in annoyance and leaped to the buildings above. He was going to have to teach the prinny's a lesson as soon as he figured out why a curtain butler hadn't come to his aid yet. "This was going to be another long day" Mao said disheartened.

But Mao soon realized that it wasn't just the prinny's who forgot who he was, it was the whole Academy! When he tried to force several students to give him their lunch money, he was met only with resistance. So he took the time to reteach his class mates why not to challenge the overlord. After a few seconds, the room was annihilated and Mao stood over his classmates with a triumphant smile. Just then he caught site of two people "You two!" He shouted" Your Beryl's lackey's, right?"

"Oh no, he's looking our way Kyoko" Asuka says weakly.

"Please don't do any thing to us mister" was all Kyoko could muster before passing out.

"Please, this is the fifth time we've been defeated, and we're tired of getting raped!" Asuka mumbles before she joins her partner in the pile of unconscious demons.

Although the last statement made Mao flinch a little, he began thinking about what a great oppurtunity this could be....for experiments of course...

"You! Stop right there!" a familiar voice said in the background "Leave those idiots alone, I'm the only one who gets to hurt them!"

Mao turns to find two horn like protrusions sticking out into his face. Connected to the horns was a small being, commonly referred to as "Beryl". "I don't know who you are, but I'M the #1 honor student in these parts, so you can buzz off kid!" Beryl said with her usual spunk.

"Honor Student? So you were brainwashed as well I see." Mao said unusually saddened."I thought that of all people at least my rival could resist such childish techniques, honestly though, is getting brainwashed really that easy? This is like what, the third time?"

"What are you talking about?Rival? As if a weakling like you could rival me, RASPBERYL THE MAGNIFICENT!!" Beryl shouted in all her glory...which to Mao wasn't very much.

"You better not say that too loud, or else Salvetore will get pissed at you for taking her line and come down on you faster than a Thai hooker. And I don't mean that in the good way." Mao said with genuine concern

"That tool? I dealt with her ages ago, now she's my personal slave." Beryl stated as nonchalantly as imaginable.

"WHAT! You took down Salvatore the Magnificent all by yourself?" Mao looked quite shocked" Even with my strength, I only managed to tie with her on a one on one!"

"It was nothing. Now if you may excuse us, I have to teach these two way it isn't a good thing to disappoint the #1 honor student" Even in their unconscious condition, Asuka and Kyoko both cringed at the their masters words "That is, unless you would like to join us." Raspberyl said, tempting Mao with a wink.

Mao looked down, causing his hair to cover his eyes, making him look alot sinister" As much as I would love to join you in your "Punishments" I am afraid I must decline. I'm actually quite proud ,Beryl, at this dramatic improvement. But I know this isn't you, and so as your rival I have to do everything in my power to make you remember yourself!" Mao said suddenly lifting his head to look Beryl in the eyes " But first I must to punish _you_ for your blasphemy. YOU! THE #1 HONOR STUDENT? Don't make me laugh!"

Beryl was shocked at this response. No one has ever turned down her invitation before, not even the delinquents. "This guy is actually quite interesting" she thought "I guess I'll just have to make you my slave, after I show the power of a TRUE honor student of course!"

And so it was settled, Mao and Raspberyl were going to fight for the title of #1 honor student. The whole Academy seemed to shake with fear, all except a little girl in the tallest tower, observing the events that unfolded....

* * *

**_Authors Notes:_**

**_This is my first fanfic so go easy on me........ Psyche! As if, throw me your worst. Don't worry about my feeling, the more criticism I get, the faster I become a better writer. By the way, I know this chapter takes a while to get the ball rolling, but I have trouble with openings when it comes to stories. But don't worry, I have alot of epicness planned for this project in the next chapters!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Should've put this in the first chapter, but I thought this was a bit obvious. I do not own NIS in any way shape or form. Thank you for bringing up such a sad fact that haunts me to this day. :=(_**

* * *

Beryl laughed at Mao "you think you can take GAH!!!" This was all Beryl could get out as Mao instantly sped toward her and kneed her in the stomach.

"Don't you know? Waiting for an enemy to finish their dialogue isn't the Honor student way" Mao said smirking.

"Stupid, what was the point of all that suspense in the end of the last chapter if this was it…" Beryl then coughed up some blood.

Mao's body instinctively held out a hand to help her up. Beryl took this as a threat and grabbed his hand. "Gotcha!" Beryl exclaimed " Morality! If I can't beat you, I'll just have to drag you to hell myself!" Beryl yelled in a delusional panic. A portal began to open beneath them, dragging them in. Beryl laughed at Mao who was staring in shock….then rage. "Idiot!" He said, kicking Beryl in the face, and sending her flying out of the circle. He disappeared within the seal, only to return within an explosion. Beryl stared blankly at the smoke, shocked that a demon would ever do something so…so… kind. She felt a bit jealous for reasons unknown to her. But then her shock only grew as the smoke cleared, revealing Mao standing their… grinning. "Is that the best you got?" Mao said before passing out.

* * *

Mao awoke to the smell of bacon. This caught him off guard as he tried to stand up only to have his body revolt in a painful spasm.

"Lay down you dumbass, if you keep moving, you'll only open your wounds" Beryl scolded from a bed nearby.

" Beryl? What's going on?" Mao said, trying to get the facts straight in his head.

"Listen and shut up, all I'm doing is repaying the favor for saving my life. Tell anyone about this and I'll eat you alive."

Mao looked at himself and could see he was bandaged up quite nicely." Ha, still the same old delinquent Beryl through and through" Mao chuckled.

Beryl growled at this comment, but was still intrigued all the same. But before she could answer, SHE came through the door.

"Beryl, sweetie pie, why won't you come out and play, it's been forever since you've been home!" Saphire says, bursting through the door . Both Beryl and Mao are shocked.

"Sweetie….pie?" is all Mao can utter.

Saphire charges at Beryl, and lands right on top of her! She begins to rub up against her and tries to connect lips. Beryl struggles against he, with Mao watching just a few feet away "Saphire! We have a guest!"

Saphire looks astonished "Guest?" she looks around and spots Mao "ooohhh, how kinky! It's always better with someone watching" and she resumes. Beryl can only resist for so long before she submits and begins to enjoy the struggle.

All Mao is able to mutter is "Wtf mate?"

* * *

The moans grow and several pieces of lingerie end up on the floor. The noise only grows louder as Saphire pulls Kyoko and Asuka into the mix. After a few minutes, Beryl regains her senses enough to check on Mao. As she squeezes out from under the pile of bodies, she finds Mao sitting their watching them. Well, his body is watching them, but to her surprise, as she looks into his eyes she sees that his mind is elsewhere. Her guess was, obviously, correct. Although his body was enjoying this once in a life time event, his mind was roaming through itself, trying to find an answer as to what had happened to lead up to these events. He lay there with a blank look in his eyes, lifeless.

"Hey Beryl honey, is that boy ok?" Saphire asked innocently.

"Huh, oh yeah he's fine, probably just daydreaming about what he just saw" Beryl says, breaking away from her trance.

"You want to kiss him don't you." Saphire says out of the blue.

"What?!!" Beryl looked shocked.

" I can tell, he is kind of cute to. He looks like his mind is preoccupied right know, you could probably sneak a little one and lay it on him." Saphire said smiling.

"Why you little…" She looked insulted, but she couldn't say she didn't want to. Deep down something was urging her to do it. His lips looked so tantalizingly….moist to her .

"Don't worry, I don't mind" Saphire encouraged .

Beryl slowly inched her way to Mao's bedside. The closer she got, the more her doubt seemed to slip away. She continued t inch closer until she was right next to him, his eyes stilled distracted by something beyond her understanding. As she got closer, she could feel his breath, which was warm and tickled her. Her face was now only an inch from his. Her whole body was screaming for his. Her face was gravitating forward, the impact imminent. And still all she could think was 'I don't even know his name' Immediately, as if waiting for the signal, her lips whispered "Mao"

"Yeah? What do you want Beryl?" Mao said coolly.

Everyone was shocked, especially Beryl who was at his side, naked, their faces not even an inch apart...

* * *

They were all at a nearby café, sitting and discussing the situation.

"Jeez Beryl, did you have to hit me so hard?" Mao said, rubbing the miniature hand print on his face.

"Shut up, it's your own fault for tricking me like that. And don't say my name so freely, you little piece of shit." Beryl was fuming. Her condition not being help by Saphire, who was gigging with Kyoko and Asuka, both of which were walking with a limp.

"YOU'RE calling ME lit…" Mao couldn't finish his sentence as his overlord senses kicked in. He could sense a great threat approaching the café, and he drew his sword, alarming his company.

"So you want a rematch this early huh, fine with m-" "Shut up Beryl!" Mao interrupted.

He faced the front door, ready for anything. The others got the message and readied their weapons.

The door began to open, the bell jangled, signaling a new arrival. Mao began feel the rush of excitement coursing through his veins. He awaited the new enemy with a such welcome and murderous expectation, it almost frightened him. Almost.

But all this drained away as the opponent stepped through the door.

It was Laharl.

"YOU!!!" Both said, suddenly seeing each other. Laharl pulled his weapon from his scarf, while Mao surprisingly put his away.

"Mao, what are you doing?!?" Beryl says with a horrified look.

"This twerp isn't worth the effort, come on we have more important work to do." Mao said, walking past a surprised Laharland attempted to leave.

"Why you.....turn my servant back to normal you four-eye'd, child molesting bastard!!!" Laharl screams at Mao.

"Child molesting?" Beryl and co. blurt, looking at Mao with new found respect.

"Yeah, of course he's a child molester, seeing as he's always with that little girl" Laharl points to Beryl.

"Oh" Says Saphire and the two slaves, losing their new found respect for Mao. Beryl was too busy ,though, stalking towards Laharl, ready to tear his head off. But Mao holds her back. "You said turn your servant back, that means their also brainwashed as well." Mao deduces.

Laharl takes this statement in and begins to take note of the situation. But due to the ever rising tension in the cafe, they decided it would be better to just kick each others asses than to use their brains.

* * *

And so after abrief fight, a couple of beers, a drunken brawl, four one night stands, four walls blown up, twelve counts of murder, thiry-two rapes, seventeen game overs, a prinny rebellion, a prinny holocaust, and a few mugs of Yeager this is what they found out: Everyone but Mao and Laharl were brainwashed. Everyone who was brainwashed became the exact opposite of them selves(which is probably why Kyoko and Asuka weren't moaning in joy a few paragraphs earlier). This would explain why Mao and Laharl became prinny's, seeing as the two strongest beings become the two weakest, and why Etna became what she is now.......

"Etna's the Patron saint of Prinny's?" Mao says, trying to keep his laughter from destroying his overlord composure.

"Yeah yeah. At first it was kind of enjoyable, not having the crazy bitch trying to kill every time I took a nap, but now..." Laharl looked disgusted at his servant.

Mao couldn't see what was the big deal. All that changed was that Etna wore white mini dress instead of her usual revealing clothes, and she helped her prinny underlings with all of Laharls commands. But he soon realized what was the problem. When Etna was carrying some drinks to the table, but slipped just before she got there. The drinks landed in Laharls lap and made a mess of his shorts. Etna immediately went to her masters side.

"I'm sorry master Laharl, please forgive me" Etna said in an amazingly innocent tone that seemed to disarm everyone who heard it. She then tried to wipe the stain from his shorts, but an enraged Laharl threw her to one side "Get of me woman!" He grunted. But Etna did something even Mao didn't see coming. She looked at Laharl as innocently as any celestian, and _blushed? _Mao looked at Laharl, but he was more caught off guard than Mao was. Laharl was on the floor , gripping his chest in sheer horror.

"That's right, your allergic of sexy woman" Mao said grinning. "Gerrr.....shut up" Laharl was having trouble just standing up. Soon his situation became worse as the blushing Etna came to his "aid" saying "Master are you ok". The deal was done and Laharl was ko'd.

* * *

After Laharl recovered at the infirmary, the company were trying to decide their next move. "Hey runt" Mao's comment directed at Laharl "didn't you have an angel in your group?"

"Yeah so-" Laharl begins to see his point.

"What? What is it?" Beryl asks, offened she was cut out of the loop.

" Don't you see, everyone who got brainwashed become the exact opposite of who they were" Laharl explains.

"And since the overlord has to be the most evilest being in the netherworld-"

"The overlords old self has to be the purest being in the netherworld." Mao finishes.

"What are you two talking about" Beryl says obviously confused.

"Beryl, haven't you played this game before? Going after the overlord usually leads to all the questions being answered, and the real villain being revealed." Mao says as if what he just spoke made any sense.

"And knowing our enemy is half the battle right?" Laharl says, just making everything more confusing for the group.

"Well.......who's the overlord?" Beryl is almost too scared to ask.

"The overlord-"

"Is none other-"

Than Flonne The Fallen Angel!" They both Ffnnish, pointing at the overlords tower in the sky.

"You both quite perceptive although it took you quite a while'"Flonne says, suddenly appearing in between the two.

* * *

**_Authors Note: I suck at timed releases, so please don't blame me. This was osrta hard for me, since the BerylxSaphire scene was intended to be more.... described. But I had to tone it down for fear of losing my T-rating. The reason I did the scene was because after the whole MaoxRaspberyl thing, the BxS one was the next most interesting. I did not do it just to have a lez scene in my story...........seriously I'm not lying...........OK so what? Cut me some slack, I'm only 15..... _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's notes: Only 2 reviews:{(..... but I'm not mad. I did this chapter in like three hours at 4 in the morning. So don't get too mad if you find a "few" mistakes._**

* * *

Mao and Laharl were so caught off guard that they actually didn't move for long period of time.

"Well? Are you two going to welcome me or what?" Flonne giggled.

"Err…Flonne, do you feel alright?" Laharl said , regaining his composure. 'She doesn't seem to have changed that much' Laharl thought 'she looks exactly the same as always'.

"Why, what ever do you mean Laharl?" Flonne said in her innocent tone. Laharl hadn't noticed it but she was slowly inching towards him.

"Laharl, you don't look so well! Let me see if your have a fever" Flonne was now right up to his face. She put her hand to his head, checking his temperature "Oh! Your so cold! But your face is all red, let me see if I can get a closer look" She said with a smile. Her face was now closing in on his. The space between their lips was essentially non-existent. He was about to pass out from nausea, but he still wanted to give that extra push. Put in that extra mile, he was so close……

"excuse me but are you love birds done?" Mao said impatiently "Now probably isn't the best time to make out, Saphire is getting hot, and she isn't one for self control" he pointed out.

"Maaooo!" Saphire moaned "And it was jus getting to the good part too!" she said pausing from fondling herself.

"Have some restraint woman" Beryl said disgusted with her lack of self respect.

Flonne looked peeved, but none the less continued to whisper into Laharl's ear. Mao paid little attention to this, and let the to cuddle as he sulked off to find out why his calculations didn't seem to add up. 'Flonne, by his brilliant deductions, should be an evil, conniving wench with a heart of hatred and darkness, trying to.... wait a minute' Mao thought as he began to observe the two. By now Laharl should be denying her affection and trying to blow her up for taking his position as overlord. But no, he was just standing there, listening to her whisper in his ear. Then he noticed it. The little circles she was drawing on his chest weren't just random doodles.........no, they were magical symbols!

"Laharl get out of there!" Mao shouted before he was blasted away "Ugh! Wait, that spell-"

"Mao, don't you know it's impolite to interrupt?" said Flonne, who was currently draped over Laharl, who had a blank expression on his face, his hand holding a fireball, and pointing it at Mao!

"Laharl, would mind doing me a favor" Flonne said in her most angelic voice, putting her mouth to Laharl's ear" Kill him" she said letting go.

The effect was immediate. Laharl flew at Mao, driving his sword into Mao's stomach. Blood spewed from the young overlords mouth as the blade went in. But he refused to lose this little bug. Mao pulled the sword out himself and kneed Laharl in the face, then swinging the giant blade at his head. But Laharl was able to dodge pulling another sword from his scarf, and charging at Mao wildly. Both overlords swung with all their might, letting their strength decide the victor. And as usual it was draw, as the force caused both swords to fly from their masters hands. Laharl was quick to recover, pulling yet another sword from his scarf and prepared a swing, but was immediately halted, as Mao drew a dagger from his jacket and put it to Laharl's neck. "Fool, knives are more effective in close combat." But Mao's gloating was cut short as his vision soon turned red. He looked at his body and realized that Laharl's scarf was engulfing him. Mao looked to find Laharl smiling, his eyes glazed over. Mao's entire body was covered and Laharl wasted no time constricting his prey. But soon he noticed a huge amount of energy coming from his "cocoon". Soon the energy overloaded, blasting the shell open and sending both parties flying.

"My Lord!" Etna screamed in horror, running to Laharl's aid.

"Wait you moron, it's dangerous!" Beryl warned her, then slapped herself for committing such delinquency.

"I don't care, he might be hur-whoa!" She replied, slipping on some rubble and landing spread-eagled on her bum. Laharl took one look and saw what most men pray for their entire lives.

Up a girls dress. A blushing Etna's dress to be exact.

The view sent him into shock, and had blood gushing from his nose at an alarming rate. And as an added bonus, he seemed to be cured of his brainwashing, so now when Mao beat his head into his ass, he would remember it. But Mao couldn't do any beating, no, he was too tired to fight. So was Laharl, who couldn't even regenerate his scarf.

"This is perfect" a voice said, which seemed to be coming from Flonne, but didn't belong to her. "I was getting a little worried their for a moment, but you both performed phenomenally." Flonne's lips were no longer imitating the voice. Now she simply lay limp in the air like a puppet, as if held by invisible strings.

"What's with the Love freak?" Laharl said, with a hint of concern.

"Oh, she's just fine. You should be more concerned about yourself now, gee." Said a certain Eringa/Mushroom type creature.

"Baal!" the two overlords shouted in a weird mix of fear and rage.

"Bingo! Aren't you two just the little Einstein's? But you guys have really helped me in my latest expedition , gee" Baal said while walking to the two overlords as they tried to stand.

"What are you talking about you ?" Mao could barely get out. He was just too tired and injured to come up with a witty comeback.

Laharl on the other hand wasn't "Out with it you herpes faced lozer!"

"Still the same rebellious child to the end aren't you, gee" Baal said laughing as Laharl tried to throw a punch that simply bounced off the mushrooms skin "as a reward for your spunk, I'll return your memories, just to watch the looks on your faces….gee" Baal said, snapping his fingers.

Just then the entire Nether world roared in outrage at what had just happened. You had prinny's, Who were just in the middle of mugging Omega Guardians, now regretting their very existence. Several Female archer's, wondering why they were streaking, slime monsters who were quite perplexed as to why they were half way through cannon-balling into a pile of salt, and some very confused, yet very happy, Vato brother's who had suddenly become the drug lords of the lower east-side. All this paled in comparison to a group of freshman who just realized the magnitude of their actions over the past few hours. Reaction:

Beryl-she looked at Saphire as the memories flooded back. Her eyes then turned to her Lackey's and back to Saphire. The look on her face cannot be described by mortal words. The closest description that I can muster is that it looked like how most people looked like after they figured out they spent 19.99 on a ticket to "Dragon Wars".

Saphire-"How could I , how I do something like that. How could I take away Miss Beryl's innocence like that. I feel so disgusting!"

Asuka, Kyoko-They smiled silently to each other,

Almaz- "You think you guys had it bad" He said. He had suddenly appeared behind the group . He was wearing nothing but a bath towel and a leather vest. He then handed Saphire a long black tube, about three feet long. "what's this?" she asked. "Let's just say that I had to pull it from my body, and trust me, it wasn't from a wound" he said with unimaginable disgrace.

Saphire immediately dropped the pole.

Etna- "…" she stood their motionless. "Etna what's going on?" Flonne asks, regaining consciousness. "Laharl……" Laharl looks at Etna "YOU PERVERT!!!! HOW DARE YOU LOOK UNDER MY DRESS!!!" she yells, pulling out an axe and burying it deep into Laharl's head. "Finally, your back to normal. I prefer you this way." Laharl says smiling, seemingly unaffected by the wound. "Wow, some fetish you got there dude." Mao says, suddenly asking himself how this freak could be the second biggest threat to his kingdom, next to the mushroom, who had was being suspiciously patient.

"are you guys done, gee" Baal asks, beginning to grow tired of the lame jokes I've been writing.

"What, you're still here?' Laharl says, trying not to laugh to keep his ribs from piercing his skin.

"Well I guess it's time to explain what's been going on, gee" Baal said, getting ready to do his evil conclusion speech.

"Look, I don't give a damn as to why you're here, I'm just going to skip the explanations and kill you on the spot" Mao says, pulling a sword out of the ground, while trying to keep his intestines from falling out from his wounds.

"For once I agree with over there" Laharl smirked.

But soon the smile faded from both their faces as they both realized that they couldn't move from their spots.

"You too truly are clueless, haven't you noticed the seal, gee?" Baal pointed to their feet. It was true. Beneath them was a pentagram, drawn in blood. "You see, I've grown tired of being just plain old Baal, and being defeated by such weaklings as you " Baal began his speech "and since the game producers deny my power, and refuse to let me get my own starring role in my own game, I've decided to spit in the eye of fate and take matters into my own hands" He said drawing closer to the to, who were now completely immobilized. "So I did some research and found a way to become even more powerful than Mao's father, gee!"

Mao tried to call out blasphemy, but his body wouldn't listen. "What could this method be you ask? It's quite simple actually..........I intend to fuse myself with Overlord Zenon." A gasp could be heard as the group saw the severity of the situation. "But first I had to summon him with a ritual, and this ritual required an immense amount of energy like, oh say, the amount created when two overlords fight, gee. The friction between the two of you made the arrangements for this requirement quite easy, gee" He explained, enjoying the shock in the eyes of the two helpless statues in front of him.

"And now that we have the appropriate level of energy to open the do, all we need is to turn the key, gee." Baal finishes, pulling two daggers from nowhere" and the key is a human sacrifice, but I guess two half breeds will have to do at the moment, gee" He smiled, driving the knives into both overlords.

The entire netherworld went silent. Every watched as the two staples of the netherworld, the two who were always there, who were thought to be unbeatable, the two who everyone knew would be there to kick their ass in the morning, killed. Right in front of them.

"Ha!" Laharl laughs, blood coming from his mouth "what was that supposed to do, tickle?'

"As if a weakling like you could beat us" Mao scoffs, smiling as Beryl and co give a sigh of relief.

And then they died.

As the two overlords bodies converted into astral energy, and faded into the nothingness of oblivion, so did the last hope of the netherworld as the seal beneath Baal opened. Baal began to laugh as his victory over the two protagonists was secured.

* * *

**_"Oh, noes!! They be dead!!! WTF, I hate you Saintofthieves for killing the sexy characters!"_**

**_That was the reaction I was hoping for, but what I'll probably get is:_**

**_"Man this shit sucks. I think I'll commit suicide cause it's so bad. But I 've gone blind from its sheer amount of fail that it has made it impossable for me to end my life. Thanks asshole saintofthieves."_**

**_LOL either way._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well we are thoroughly fucked." Almaz grunts over a table as the few remaining characters gather. "Overlord Baal killed off two main characters, took over all the underworlds, conquered the human realm, started an assault on the heavens, and it's only been three hours."

"Oh come on Almaz, cheer up!" Beryl coaxed, trying to stay positive "we don't need those two to save the world!" Her words were met with indifference and despair. The fact that the two strongest overlords were just annihilated and a rampant devil god was taking over all of creation made Almaz less than positive. That, and Almaz was not in a good mood to begin with.

"By my count, we'll be dead by dawn" Almaz glanced at his watch, then took another shot of Bloody Mary.

"Don't say that" The Princess screamed "There has to be some way…maybe we could do some power leveling or something?" She was grasping at straws.

"No good, his level keeps increasing by increments no less than a thousand. Having him kill us would only add fuel to the fire" He stated , clearly pissed at such ignorance.

"Stop being so mean, what's gotten into you Almaz?" The Princess said, giving the perfect set up.

"I'll give you a hint, his name was Logan" Almaz grinned spitefully.

Raspberyl interjected "That doesn't give you the right to act like a-" But Almaz cut her off.

"Oh, well sooorrrryyyyy . But While SOMEONE was porking my wife, I was getting rear ended by a man in tutu." He took another shot.

"Hey you can't say that to my lady!" Kyoko and Asuka shouted, clearly insulted by Almaz's bad attitude.

"Oh, well if it isn't the Lesbies- I mean lackeys. Enjoying your new found memories of your lady? Not very delinquent of you two, you know, swinging that way." Almaz said with a dry tone.

"W-we don't know what you're talking about" They both cried defensively.

"Oh come on! One of you has 'This feeling!' as a battle cry and the other keeps a picture of Raspberyl under her pillow!"

They both looked at each other and then at Beryl, who was clearly in shock since this was the first time she heard of this.

"Enough of this foolishness" Salvatore declared, slamming her fist into the table "This bickering will get us nowhere. As punishment for wasting our time, I order all of you to formulate two thousand battle plans to fight Baal, each with a five million percent success rate!"

"While I agree with the idea of coming up with a plan to fight Baal, you suggestion is lacking both elegance and common sense." Master Bigster said, all while showering glitter over everything.

"By the way, not to get off topic, but where are we?" Almaz said, looking outside the room and seeing a pleasant scenery of green fields and blue skies.

"Inside my heart. I had Geoffrey teleport us here at the last second, right before Baal blew a hole into existence" Beryl explained, inching away from her sidekicks. "Unlike Mao, I like to organize my heart and keep trying to make it like a humans. But it's hard, since I've never seen a humans heart. Alive that is."

"Oh" Almaz said thoughtfully, know noting that the pleasant scenery outside looked kind of pasty and fake if you stare at it long enough. _Well she IS a demon, but nice effort none the less_ he thought. "Wait, did you say Geoffrey? Where is he?"

"He went off to help Adell fight Baal in Celestia. They're the only reasons Baal hasn't succeeded yet. But we don't know how long they'll last." beryl looked down and almost looked as if she was about to cry. "If only those two didn't.."

"Enough of this crap" Etna shouted, disgusted at the little demon girl "I can't stand this useless character development. I'm going to Celestia." She stopped at the doorway "To fight" she emphasized this, then she left.

"I'm going too! Since most of this is my fault anyway" Flonne suddenly shouted, who was sitting quietly in the corner looking glum. "Wait for me Etna!"

"Those two lack elegance, but more than make up for it with spunk" Bigster pointed out for no other purpose than to get few more lines in the story.

Almaz stood up and began to move towards the door. "Almaz, you too?" Beryl looked at him as if he was insane. "Well it's better than just sitting around waiting for him to find us. It's time to take action."

"I agree!" Princess Sapphire shouted, shoving her fist in the air. "It was getting a little stuffy in here anyway." She ran to the door next to Almaz's side. "Come on, this is no time to wallow in self pity, we have one last fight to win!" she shouted almost gleefully.

Beryl smiled and stood up "You're right. What kind of delinquent sits around being lazy while the world is taken over. If I'm going to be the Greatest Delinquent of all time, I have to defeat the number one honor student. And with Mao gone, that just leaves Baal. Right girls?"

"My lady.." surprised with their masters new confidence, the two stood and their mistress to lend their support "We will follow you anywhere"

"Good, now let's go!" Beryl set of to the door and led the main cast outside, where they were confronted by a pair of very lost and confused demons.

"Uhh, not to be a bother, but how do we get out of here?" Flonne said exasperated.

…

"I am a being of solitude." an immense voice boomed. The sound itself shook the skies and ate away at the very fabric of reality. "So I have no use for insignificant beings like you"

Adell picked himself up and got ready for the next blow. Baal summoned another bye-bye panel and with his mind threw it at the young hero. The block explode and cripple the man, his legs gave out, and he hit the ground. Hard. Baal turned his attention to Aurum, who was in the clouds, beginning his descent attack. Baal summoned another block and threw it at the Ex-hero, nearly annihilating him in the process. He fell near his red haired comrad and cursed under his breath. "All this while I was trying to raise the ultimate overlord, when you were here all along." Aurum said while standing up and healing Adell with some candy he found. "If only I had known sooner" he laughed, smiling an evil grin.

Dear me, has the super hero lost his mind? How pathetic." Baal laughed. Or at least it sounded like a laugh. Is body appeared to be that of a man made of stars and darkness, an eternal paradox. This made it hard to tell if he was smiling or not.

"I just think he's excited. I mean, who wouldn't be, this is too much fun!" He grinned through broken teeth. Then they charged the ungodly creature before them.

Beryl and the others showed up shortly after.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Almaz screamed, staring at the corpses of the all the fallen angels.

"It was a massacre" Sapphire said, almost speechless.

"And there's the one who caused it" Beryl shouted, her voice full of contempt.

And there he was indeed, holding the super hero and demon hunter, both in each hand. His eyes were dark, but stilled seemed to burn a hole in your retinas if you stared at them long enough. His physical shape was that of an omega sentinel, but the feature were all messed up. You could see galaxies and constellations, huge payloads of energy inside him. But it was his appearance that was so frightening, it was his power.

"Hey Almaz, what's his level?" Beryl said after getting the courage to ask "Almaz?"

"What is that?" he replied "is-is that an infinity symbol?" He stuttered.

Beryl saw for herself and sure enough, it was an infinity symbol. She almost lost her composure at the sight. And then a few seconds later she lost her composure at the thought of it. "I didn't think it would be like this." she started, then stopped. She didn't come here to be frightened, she came here to get vengeance. "Come on guys, it's now or never." She then readied herself for the attack, wielding her delinquent rule book. "Yeah, whatever, let's play" Almaz said, smiling to himself. They all readied their weapons and charged.

Lights flash and soon Almaz found himself alone, charging the strongest overlord in existence. He didn't care. At the realization that his friends might have just been destroyed only made him angrier. Holding his sword even tighter, he muttered a single phrase. "Help me goddess" and swung.

The sword hit with a tink and evaporated. It wasn't even a manly tink. It was the kind your wine glass makes when you propose a toast. Almaz was then lifted and slammed into the floor, then again, then again, and then again. When he was ready to lose consciousness, he was thrown onto a green floor panel labeled 'teleport' and then found himself laying next to the others who were in similar condition to himself.

"What happened?" he asked, knowing full well what happened. They got their asses kicked. Bad. But he wanted the others opinions on the matter. "Wait, where's Beryl?"

She was being held by the neck not too far away from them. The others looked, and when they tried to help were only met with 'no entry' blocks. Beryl gasped at the air around her, while the air in her lungs turned sour. Baal laughed in amusement and threw her aside. "Is there truly no one to rival this power!" He lift his foot and was getting ready to curb stomp the young succubus. Beryl's vision began to fade. She closed her eyes on her impending doom. "Mao…"

There was an explosion .

Then, realizing the explosion wasn't the one involving her head, she opened her eyes. Baal was laying a few yards away on the grounds. But this hadn't caught her attention as much as the figure standing over her. It was a certain glasses wearing demon who had hair like he just got out of bed and wore a red lab coat as a cape. "Mao!?" Beryl cried, almost at the brink of tears.

"Honestly Beryl, if you can't beat one measly devil god, what's the point of being the Number One Delinquent?" Mao said, casting a healing spell on her.

"When did you-how did you?" She was too happy to form complete sentences, but paused to recompose herself "When did you learn that trick?" asking the first thing to come to mind, which seemed stupid afterwards.

"Do you two mind, we need to hurry this up a bit. He's standing up." Laharl complained in the background, holding a red scythe over his shoulder. Mao himself was holding a black blade which pulsed with red bursts of electricity.

"Laharl!" Flonne and Etna both yelled. Flonne hugged Laharl with tears in her eyes and Etna hit him on the head for several reasons, but most of all making her worry. "Stupid cockroach, what took you "she said, happy to see that the trio once again had three members.

"Sorry we're late" Mao answered for a blushing Laharl who was trying to brush off Flonne "but death wasn't making things any easier." And sure enough, on closer inspection, the others found that the young overlords were covered in injuries, one of Mao's arms was covered in bandages and Laharl was missing an ear. When asked, they both brushed it off as circumstance.

"Before we get our welcome home party, which you all will be paying for, we have loose ends to tie up" Mao stated while turning to a still dazed Baal. "You INSECTS, YOU WILL PAY FOR ANGERING THE GREAT DEVIL GOD!" Mao and Laharl just scoffed and looked at each other. "Alright so if fighting him together will end in defeat" Mao started ."And fighting him one on one will get our asses kicked" Laharl continued ."There's only one thing to do" they smiled to each other.

"What is that?" Beryl asked, feeling left out. Instead of answering, Mao pulled out a giant red stone in the shape of a tear.

"How many of you have played Soul Nomad?"

* * *

**AN:_ The long awaited (By very few) fourth chapter is here. So to all my loyal fan (I am talking to the both of you now) sorry for the wait. I sorta hit a writers block, then completely forgot about this whole story in its entirety. But what ever. Any way hope you enjoyed it, if not, whatever. I'm tired and it's one in the morning, so sweet dreams dood._**


End file.
